My Secret Love (A Dream Fic)
by SonicRainboomsXD
Summary: A Lacrosse Problem brings Nagisa and Fuji-p closer together...


BEFORE NOTE:

So, THIS was actually a dream I had! But I wanted to make it into a fic so I decided I would add more parts in. I'll put a * (or a */ depending on the part) Next to the things that were in the dream! Obviously, it was a dream so things weren't as complex in speech but this was how it went! I hope you enjoy!

(*) "It's your turn Nagisa! Show us what you're made of!", Shiho smiled at her. It was the Lacrosse Running Course at Verone Junior High and they were playing against one of their biggest rivals yet. All they had to do was run in the lines with their Lacrosse stick and then catch the ball, but they couldn't miss any part of the courses lines otherwise they would fail. "Of course I will!", Nagisa grinned and ran around it. Suddenly though, she put her foot in the wrong position, she had messed up and her team was going to lose. What could she do to make sure they wouldn't. All of a sudden Nagisa collapsed to the ground, everyone gasped. While she fell, Fuji-p walked by and saw what had happened. He quickly ran over to her and picked her up lightly. Nagisa blushed deeply, but tried to look unconscious and she was doing a pretty good job at it. "Quick, tell the nurse.", Rina nodded and sprinted into the building. "Nagisa?", Fujimura whispered, gently pushing her fringe to the side, making her flinch a tad. (*)

Nagisa awoke on a bed in the Nurse's office, looking up at the ceiling. She sat up and to her surprise, Fuji-p was sitting patiently on the end of the bed. _He... Waited for me? That's so sweet..._ Fuji-p turned his head towards her, shocked to see her awake. "What happened out there, Misumi-san?", he asked. Her face turned a deep red. "Uhh... I, don't really know.", she lied, looking down, trying not to stare into his eyes. "You okay?", she looked up a bit, "N-Never been better... Hehheh.", "You just seem a bit stuttery is all, not exactly how I've seen you before and DEFINATELY not like how Honoka had told me", she turned to him, "Trust me I'm, fine.", she smiled, but Fuji-p wasn't so convinced, "Maybe I should walk you home?". Nagisa's eyes went wide. Fuji-p, walking her home? Just the two of them? She fainted. "NAGISA!", he caught her just in time.

Nagisa woke up again, in her room, "How'd I get here?", she whispered and looked towards her mom who was sitting on a chair smiling next to her. "Oh, you're awake! Well, I have to say, you have some amazing friends Nagisa!", she looked down at her daughter's confused face, "Why a boy named Fujimura-kun came by saying he'd carried you all the way here. How nice.". Nagisa blushed, "Fuji-p?", she muttered under her breath. _He carried me... All the way here? He... Didn't have to do that... He could've just left me there and called up my parents.. Why is he so nice?_ "Well, I'll be making some tea! Just let my know if you need anything!" And.. She was gone. "Fuji-p...", Nagisa saw his face in her mind, "I HAVE to get out of here and thank him! But how?". Nagisa peaked her head around the door. Everyone was busy so they wouldn't notice if she went. So she snook out the door and sprinted off.

(*/) She decided to run into a nearby park, surrounded by trees, she assumed that Fuji-p would still be here, well, if she was fast enough. Luckily, he was and she ran towards him. "Fuji-p-Senpai!", she called. Fuji-p was shocked to see Nagisa appear beside him. "Misumi-san! What are you doing out here? You're meant to be indoors!", he put his fluffy, cream scarf around her neck to warm her up. Nagisa snuggled into it. _Oh... Don't chicken out now Nagisa!_ "I.. I know but I needed to thank you.", she said, "Thank me?", Fuji-p turned towards her, "For what?". She looked up, "For carrying me all the way back home, you really didn't have to do that.", Fuji-p smiled, "No need to thank me, I mean that's what friends do right?". Nagisa froze. Fuji-p considered her a friend. A friend! (*/)

Suddenly, the sky turned a dark purple. "Huh? I didn't know it was scheduled to rain today.", Nagisa looked up, "Me neither.". Just then, a tall pink haired women appeared in front of them. Nagisa turned to her and gasped _Not now!_. "Why hello, little schoolgirl! Are you ready for the true meaning of pain?!", Fuji-p stepped in front of Nagisa, arms out "Who are you?". The women cackled, "Well, that's not for you to know now is it?", she put out her palm and a large gush of air blew Fuji-p away from them. "FUJI-P!", Nagisa skidded toward him, "Fuji-p? **Fuji-p-Senpai!?**", Nagisa started to stutter and tears began to show in her eyes, "How dare you hurt him.", she whispered, the women looked at her confused, "I said... HOW DARE YOU HURT HIM!". She ran over to her and started punching, but the women just kept dodging. "I've had enough of this.", yet again, she let out her palm and air came flowing out of it. Nagisa went flying and smacked against a tree. One of Fuji-p's eyes opened and he looked at the tree, "Nagisa..", he whispered before falling asleep again.

"Nagisa!", Honoka came running to her, "Oh thank goodness you're here!", Nagisa smiled, "Let's transform!"

"DUAL AURORA WAVE!"

"EMMISARY OF LIGHT, CURE BLACK!"

"EMMISARY OF LIGHT, CURE WHITE!"

"FUTARI WA PRETTY CURE!"

"Finally! A real battle!", the girls ran straight towards her and started punching, "Same old moves". White leapt into the air and smashed her feet into the womens head, but she was too light and she was flung to the ground. "WHITE!", Black heard a cackle in front of her, "Why are you fighting so weak? Aw well, maybe you'll toughen up if I attack- HIM!". She raised her palm to the direction of Fuji-p and Nagisa turned her head, "**NO!**", Black jumped in the way of the blow and wrapped her arms around Fuji-p, the two of them rolling across the ground. "BLACK!", Nagisa kneeled up, "Don't worry, I'm okay..". She stood up. "Don't you EVER get him involved in this! This is between me, you and Honoka! You do NOT hurt White, you do NOT hurt Mipple, Mepple or Porun and you do NOT hurt Fuji-p! **NO-ONE**! YOU GET THAT!?", White turned her head, "Black...", "White, let's do this!". The two held hands.

"BLACK THUNDER!"

"WHITE THUNDER!"

"What this? This is not going to Repel me!", _It must..._ Black thought of everyone that she cared about and the two held hands even tighter. "Way. Too. Strong!", and with that, she retreated. White fell to her knees, "Is she gone?". Black just walked over to Fuji-p and kneeled beside him. "I'm so sorry that I got you involved, this wasn't meant to happen...", she whispered. Honoka but her hand on her partners shoulder, "Don't worry, he'll be fine.", White said, "I have to go but enjoy your time together!", "WAIT!", Nagisa called, "Why leave me now?! **ARENAI**!"

-Not Long After-

Fuji-p slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "Wh-What? Where is that women who threatened you?", Nagisa stopped for a moment before sweetly sticking her tongue out, "What are you talking about?", she lied, "And why am I on the ground?.", Nagisa giggled, "Long story." Fuji-p was shocked to see her so happy, considering what had happened earlier in the day but suddenly her facial expression changed. "You are okay? Right Fuji-p-Senpai?", Fuji-p saw the worry in Nagisa's eyes as she stared up at him. He smiled, "Yeah I'm okay. But Misumi-san, you better get home, your parents are probably worried sick about you.", Nagisa grinned, "I'll just call them-", but she was interrupted by the stern look on Fujimura's face as he stared down at her, "**Nagisa**!". Her head went down, "Let's go.".

The two walked back, a large gap of the pavement between the two of them. Nagisa stopped and put her head down. "I'm sorry, Shogo...". Fuji-p paused and turned his head, _did she just call me-_ Her eyes started to water at the thought of what had happened earlier, but she hid it from him, or at least tried to. Fuji-p stepped over to her, and smiled lightly, putting his hand on her shoulder, "Hey, It's okay. I was only mad because I didn't want anything terrible happening to you. Still, you gotta go home, okay?", Nagisa smiled and wiped the tears away, nodding.

The next day, Nagisa bumped into Fuji-p, again. The second she saw him, her books fell straight out of her arms. "Oh.", Fuji-p kneeled down to pick them up at the same time she did and their hands met. Nagisa quickly took her hands away from his, "uh.. Sorry!", her face flushed a deep red. He smiled, "No worries.", Nagisa's eyes twinkled brightly, so much that she could've blinded him, "Hey, you wanna walk together?", and that's when she froze, literally. Did Fuji-p just ask her if she wanted to walk with him? He did! She stiffly nodded her head and the two walked together.

(*) All of a sudden, Fuji-p collapsed against the wall. Nagisa gasped, "FUJI-P! Stay there! I'll see if I can find something!", she sprinted into the Nurses Office as fast as she was able to, to try and find anything she could, **anything** that would help him. He helped her, so she would do the same. Just after looking to see if the Nurse was watching, she summoned Mepple and Porun, "Mepple, Porun, I need you to help me find something! But be quiet!", she whispered. (*)

(*) The three searched for as long as they could but they didn't find anything. The two transformed back quickly and Nagisa turned around. She was gonna give up before she saw Fuji-p sitting on the Nurses bed and looking up at her. "Fuji-p-Senpai! How.. What...", but she was interrupted, "Misumi-san, I know you faked the fall yesterday. So I faked this to see if I was correct.", Nagisa showed shock all over her face, this wasn't going to end well. "Why? Why did you do such a thing!?", by the time he asked that, she was already sitting beside him. "Everyone was really worried about you Misumi-san!", he stared angrily and sternly at her, not noticing the tears on her face. "I... I GOTTA GO!", she burst out the door and ran down the school stairs. "Nagisa!", he called after her, shocked. (*)

(*) "Guys, I need to tell you something.", Nagisa muttered. Shiho spoke really fast, as usual, "Is something wrong? Are you feeling okay? Huh Huh Huh?", she looked at the team, "That's just it. You Know that fall I had the other day? I was just faking that to make sure you guys wouldn't lose.", she clenched up, expecting a ticking but nothing came except happy smiles. "WELL THANK STRAWBERRIES YOU'RE ALRIGHT!", Shiho squealed, Rina giggled, "What she said!". Nagisa was confused, "So, you're not mad in any way?", the captain came forward, "We're not happy that you mislead us but we're glad you're not injured at all!" _Man... I wish Fuji-p had said that..._ "MISUMI-SAN!" The girls turned their heads to see Fujimura running towards them, "Let's go guys!", Rina dragged the girls away behind the bushes. "Wait!", Nagisa called before turning towards her crush, "You ran off so quickly that I didn't have a chance to say that, I'm glad you're okay.", he smiled. Nagisa's cheeks flushed red and her eyes twinkled. Did he just- "I'll see you!" And with that he ran off. A huge grin came onto Nagisa's face just as lots of high pitched squeals came from the bushes beside her. She rolled her eyes. (*)


End file.
